


Something Different

by Phayte



Series: Otayuri Collection of Little Ficlets [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuri wants to do something different, Otabek would rather do what they always do, but he will also do anything for Yuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I get a ton of ideas that never blossom to anything bigger than this! So instead of them sitting in a Google Doc graveyard, I'll stick them up! Later these "may" turn into some thing more! Probably not, by why let them sit and collect dust? 
> 
> There will be different ratings, and I'll try to keep pairings together as well as I add more along the way.

“And just why are we doing this?” Otabek asked, raising an eyebrow at Yuri. Yuri is getting his tie into place.

“Can’t we be civilized for once Beka?” Yuri is looping the tie and flipping in his face, he knows this is intentional. Otabek smiles and tries not to laugh. 

“What is wrong with how we are?” 

Sighing heavily Yuri answers back, “Nothing is wrong, just wanted to go out. We always do take out, or burn our dinners.” Yuri grumbles as he is trying to straighten the tie around Otabek’s neck. Plus any reason to get Otabek dressed up was reason enough for him.

“But I love your burnt dinners.” Otabek was just standing there, as Yuri was tugging at his tie, trying to hold still. Otabek was looking at Yuri, wondering what phase this was he was going through. Last month it was cleaning their flat, purging it and reorganizing everything. Yuri thought if they had a better system, they would be more relaxed. He had taken all of Otabek’s clothing, organizing by season, style then color. Even his socks had an order now. 

The month before that, Yuri insisted they start volunteering a bit. They went to the animal shelter, but Yuri kept wanting to take in every scruffy, flea eaten animal that came through. After the third cat, Otabek had to stop them from going there, now they do a teen crisis center once a month. 

But now, Yuri wanted them to actually go out. Dress up and go out to eat-- somewhere fancy. Otabek didn’t like fancy. He felt stuffy and stiff in his suit. Looking over at Yuri, he had to smile, Yuri’s fingers being gentle now, straightened the knot in the tie and he wiggled it into place. 

“Plus, I think you are getting ‘too’ comfortable eating in your running shorts, topless. Let’s be civilized for once.” Yuri went to go get his tie on as he had Otabek’s done to his approval.

It was true, Otabek fell into a routine easily. He liked it that way, it was easy, simple, he was happy-- even doing whatever wild idea Yuri would come up with. Ok, so one night he puts on a suit to eat, if it makes Yuri happy, he will do it. He grunts something of a reply to Yuri as he watches Yuri looping his tie and tugging at it. 

Stepping over to the mirror, Yuri did a perfect knot to his tie. You would think at 26 he would have figured this all out by now. He always had the knot lopsided and the tie never laying quite right. Picking his comb up, he pulled it through his hair and neatly securing it with a rubber band. Yuri had just touched up his undercut last week, and he had allowed the top to grow a bit. 

He heard Yuri take in a deep hard breath. Turning around, Yuri lunges at him, knocking Otabek down on the bed. Yuri always went wild when he pulled his hair back. “Ok, maybe a burnt dinner or take out wouldn’t be so bad.” Yuri says as he starts to violently kiss Otabek. Otabek wraps his arms around Yuri, hoping Yuri will take this stuffy, stiff suit off of him soon. Burnt dinner in his shorts, never sounded better. 

Few hours later -- 

Half burnt / half frozen lasagna from the freezer on plates, Otabek in his briefs, hair a mess as it now out of the ponytail and that damn tie still on (Yuri insisted); they sit in front of the TV. Yuri is taking up most the couch; laid out, his head on Otabek’s thigh, feet resting on the armrest, only in his briefs, sporting some bright red and purple marks all over his neck and chest. Otabek is running his fingers through Yuri’s hair. Smiling, Yuri knows this is exactly where they were suppose to be tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through! Un-beta work, so appreciate any pointing out of errors!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!
> 
> Im on Tumlbr as well!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
